Please
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Pansy is not as in control as she would like to be.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters associated with it. They rightfully belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this, this is simply to retain my sanity. Please don't sue.

Warning: Ummm, femslash. (I mean really, if you haven't picked that up by now between the rating and the pairing, I don't know what else I can do.)

A/N:...Alright, nothing to see here. Keep it moving. :)

Please…

"It wasn't supposed to go this far. We were only messing with her." Millicent tried to explain to Pansy. They, as well as two other girls, stood over a blindfolded and very unconscious Hermione Granger. She had been placed on a bed in the room of requirement. Her hands were bound and tied above her head to the headboard.

Pansy wasn't pleased in the slightest. She turned and walked towards the door.

"Pansy!" Millicent hissed, following Pansy with the two girls in tow. "Aren't you going to help us?"

Pansy stopped and turned towards the bed. After a moment of silence, Pansy asked, her eyes still on the unconscious girl, "You hit her?" Her eyes slowly moved to Millicent. She already knew the answer. She had seen the bruise starting to form beneath Hermione's right eye.

"Yes. She threatened to scream and I panicked. She then hit her head against the wall and then we brought her here. It was an accident." Millicent answered.

Pansy looked back to Hermione.

"Pansy, please. You've got to help us." Millicent continued in a panicked voice.

"Be quiet." Pansy simply said.

"I think she knows that it was us." Millicent said as if Pansy had never spoken, her voice steadily increasing in volume.

"I said be quiet!" Pansy whispered fiercely, her angry gaze turning to Millicent. Millicent instantly stopped talking, not wanting to provoke Pansy anymore that she might have. That was when she heard faint groaning coming from the bed. More specifically from Hermione as she started to wake.

"Go back to the dormitories. As if nothing happened." Pansy said, again focusing her attention on Hermione.

"What about-" Millicent began but Pansy cut her off.

"I'll handle it. Now leave."

Millicent nodded, even though Pansy wasn't looking at her, and left, the two other girls in tow.

Hermione must have heard the door close because she immediately said "Hello? Is anyone there?" She didn't sound frightened, but she wasn't calm either. After making sure the door was locked, Pansy took a deep breath before walking over to the bed.

To say that Pansy Parkinson lusted for Hermione Granger was an understatement. Sometimes it became borderline painful for Pansy to be near the know-it-all and not be able to touch her. When Pansy first realized that was the case when it came to Hermione, she fought it with everything she was. She didn't know how it had happened but she would be damned if it continued. That was in the beginning. Now Pansy didn't put up any type of fight with her feelings. She'd figured out that if she indulged in her fantasies and dreams of Hermione, she was less likely to act on any impulse when it came to the bushy haired Gryffindor. She had successfully managed to avoid any compromising situations, that was, until now.

'Just what I need. To be locked in a secret room alone with Hermione Granger. Who, as luck would have it, is tied to a bed. If Millicent thinks she's getting off easy, she's in for a rude awakening.' Pansy was thinking to herself when her train of thought was interrupted.

"Is anyone there? I...I don't know who you are. You can let me go. I won't tell anyone. Please let me go." Hermione tried again, her voice faltering with unshed tears.

Pansy walked to the edge of the bed. She tucked her hair behind her ears before leaning over onto the other side of the bed. Her heart was pounding and she was finding it hard to think with Hermione's apple cinnamon scent swirling around her head.

Her plan was to put Hermione back to sleep and then levitate her to the infirmary with the excuse that she found her unconscious in the library. She would explain that she tried to wake Granger, spotted her bruise and immediately brought her to the infirmary. Hopefully Granger would think it was all a dream or at least not mention it at all.

Just as Pansy was about to carry out her plan, Hermione tried once more to ask to be released.

"Please," she said before her voice failed her.

Pansy's resolve not to touch Hermione crumbled at her plea. She felt sorry for her and couldn't imagine how frightening the whole situation must be for Hermione.

In an attempt to calm the tense Gryffindor, Pansy brushed her finger tips over the bruise under Hermione's eye. Instantly Hermione flinched and shrank away from Pansy's touch.

Realizing Hermione thought that Pansy was going to hit her, she made another attempt to soothe the girl and kissed her forehead. Unable to resist the urge, Pansy pressed her lips just under Hermione's bruise, and before she was able to stop herself, she brushed her lips against Hermione's.

Hermione gasped softly, destroying whatever reasonable thought Pansy had left. Pansy brushed her lips against Hermione's again, this time applying more pressure. Pansy was surprised when she felt Hermione lean forward into the kiss and nearly collapsed on the girl when she felt Hermione's tongue swipe across her bottom lip.

She quickly placed her hands on either side of Hermione before using her teeth to nip at Hermione's lips. Hermione's lips parted and Pansy took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Her tongue explored Hermione's mouth slowly, and when their tongues met, Pansy's moan was swallowed by Hermione's.

No longer able to stand, Pansy climbed onto the bed and straddled Hermione's waist. Pansy's kisses became fierce and Hermione matched her passion, kissing back just as fierce. She was losing control, but to stop now was impossible.

Her hands moved to grasp Hermione's bound ones. Then she slowly moved her hands along Hermione's arms and shoulders. They finally came to a stop at the first button of Hermione's shirt. She pulled out of the kiss, ignoring Hermione's groan and began unbuttoning her shirt.

As her fingers made slow work of Hermione's shirt, Pansy placed light kisses along Hermione's jaw line until she got to Hermione's ear. From there she used the tip of her tongue to caress the soft spot behind Hermione's ear. Hermione began panting, causing Pansy to make longer and slower swipes with her tongue.

Once she finished unbuttoning Hermione's shirt, Pansy used the tip of her tongue to travel along her neck. She stopped at Hermione's collarbone and left a slow open mouthed kiss. Hermione's breathing became labored as Pansy continued her open mouth kisses toward the valley of her breasts.

After one last kiss, Pansy moved right to Hermione's left breast. She hovered for a moment, before wrapping her lips around the hardened nipple covered by the dark blue lace that was Hermione's bra. Hermione cried out and arched upwards.

Pansy used her left hand to tend to Hermione's neglected nipple as her tongue swirled around and flicked the one in her mouth. She alternated between sucking and biting lightly, causing delightful sounds to tumble from Hermione's lips.

"Please," Hermione moaned, drawing Pansy's attention away from what she was doing. She noticed that Hermione was straining against the tie binding her wrists.

"My hands," she continued, "I want..." her voice broke into a whisper. "I need to touch you..."

Pansy hesitated a moment, a small voice in the back of her head telling her she shouldn't, before rising to untie Hermione's hands, tossing the tie to the side. She noticed that Hermione's wrists were red but didn't have a chance to think about anything else as those same hands buried themselves into her hair, pulling her to Hermione's lips for another heated kiss.

This time it was Hermione's hands that did the wandering. They combed through Pansy's straight black hair to rest on her shoulders. From there they traveled to the collar of her shirt, where her tie was undone and thrown to the side. Then her shirt was pulled out of her skirt and unbuttoned in record time. Pansy sighed when those hands touched her stomach and traveled upwards.

When they brushed the swell of Pansy's breasts, they hesitated for a moment, causing Pansy to wonder if Hermione had just figured out that she was with a girl. Just as she was beginning to worry, Hermione's hands cupped her breasts as her thumbs and forefingers pinched her nipples.

The shock and the mixture of pain and pleasure caused Pansy to pull out of the kiss, moaning long and low. Hermione leaned up and licked Pansy's lips as her fingers continued to toy with her nipples.

With her passion now a white hot fire coursing through her veins, she gave Hermione a bruising kiss before moving down her body swiftly. She stopped momentarily to pay homage to Hermione's breasts before continuing down the expanse of her torso. She lavished Hermione's stomach in licks and small bites, dipping her tongue into her navel as she undid her skirt. With Hermione's help, she was able to get the skirt off.

Once the skirt was tossed away, Pansy knelt at the foot of the bed to take in the sight that was Hermione. Her school shirt still on, the sides open to reveal all of her secrets. She was panting, her chest rising and falling with each breath. She was flushed with Pansy's bite marks all over her body, Pansy's most favorite one just above Hermione's left breast. She took in the sight of Hermione's breasts, two soft round orbs that she adored. Her eyes traveled further down to the bent knees and dark blue lace panties that matched her bra.

The sight was more beautiful than Pansy could have ever dreamed. The only thing that could make this moment perfect was if Hermione was staring up at her lovingly, instead of being blindfolded. Even so, it was everything Pansy could ever hope to ask for.

"Please..." Hermione sighed, breaking Pansy out of her thoughts. Pansy smiled, happy to oblige. Hermione moaned as Pansy ran her hands up her legs and over her thighs. Her hands gripped the sheet beneath her as Pansy parted her legs and began kissing a slow path along her left inner thigh. Pansy started at the inside of her knee and twirled her tongue along the skin on her way to the apex of her legs, her hand stroking the inside of Hermione's other thigh.

Pansy switched legs and repeated the same action. Halfway down Hermione's right thigh, Pansy stopped and began to suck on the skin. Hermione buried her left hand in Pansy's hair and guided her right hand beneath the collar of Pansy's open shirt, to grip her shoulder. Pansy continued to suck on Hermione's thigh, alternating between tongue and teeth. She smiled at the thought that this bruise wouldn't fade in a few hours like the others.

She slid her hand along the inside of Hermione's left thigh until her fingers grazed Hermione's underwear. Hermione's breath hitched and her grip on Pansy tightened as Pansy guided her fingers along the lace. Pansy moved her fingers further between Hermione's legs, surprised at how wet her underwear was. Pansy moved her fingers lower until she was at Hermione's entrance. As she began to suck harder, Pansy pushed two fingers against Hermione's entrance through her underwear.

Hermione's hips bucked at the sensation as her grip on Pansy's hair tightened, her nails digging into Pansy's shoulder. She moaned loudly as Pansy continued pushing against her before pulling Pansy up.

Pansy reluctantly let Hermione pull her from what she was doing to rest between her legs as their lips met in a deep kiss. She grabbed Pansy's hand as her tongue explored Pansy's mouth. She pulled out of the kiss and brought Pansy's finger to her lips. "I want you..." she began, sliding Pansy's first two fingers into her mouth.

Pansy's head fell forward, her lips brushing Hermione's ear as she moaned softly. It was all she could do to keep breathing as Hermione sucked on her fingers lightly. She felt as Hermione dipped her tongue between her fingers and then slid her tongue along the tips of her fingers before pulling them out of her mouth.

Hermione turned her head slightly so that she could whisper directly into Pansy's ear as she guided Pansy's hand down her body.

"...inside of me." Hermione whispered as she guided Pansy's hand into her underwear, both of them moaning as Pansy's finger brushed over clit.

Pansy bit the shell of her ear as Hermione led her fingers to her entrance. She groaned in the back of her throat as she slid her fingers into Hermione, Hermione's nails digging into her arm and shoulder at Pansy's slow entry.

Pansy was losing herself in Hermione and falling further into her by the second. She couldn't stop now if her life depended on it. Hermione was everywhere. Moaning in her ear, holding her tight, pulsing around her slow thrusting fingers. She couldn't escape and she never wanted to.

"More." Hermione managed to whimper into her ear and Pansy could only obey. She increased her pace, pressing her fingers upward so that she hit Hermione's special spot with each thrust.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as her back rose into a beautiful arch. Pansy could feel Hermione's walls shudder around her fingers. She thrust her fingers in as far as they would go, still pressing Hermione's spot as her thumb pressed Hermione's clit in small circles.

That was enough to push Hermione over the edge as she sank her teeth into Pansy's shoulder to muffle her screams.

Pansy gasped, her own orgasm taking her by surprise as Hermione tightened around her fingers. The thought that she would have to cover her neck for a while was replaced by the pleasing thought that she would be bruised by Hermione's bite mark for a few days.

She removed her fingers, much to both their disappointment, in order to support her weight as she hovered above Hermione. She watched as Hermione's breath returned to normal, sweat making strands of hair stick to her forehead. Then Hermione reached for the blindfold. Pansy grabbed her hand, preventing her from taking it off.

She should have carried out her plan from the beginning. She shouldn't have kissed Hermione but she had been weak, and in her moment of weakness, she had jeopardized everything. This shouldn't have happened but it had and now she was going to fix it.

She leaned down and kissed Hermione softly before muttering the spell to put her to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed since Pansy had taken Hermione to the infirmary that night with a few necessary adjustments. Three days since she had threatened Millicent that if she muttered a single word about that night, there would be hell to pay. Three days since she had touched Hermione and her shoulder absorbed her screams.

She hadn't been able to sleep right ever since that night and her shoulder throbbed every time Hermione was close to her. She had gotten a taste of something forbidden and now she was paying for it.

Ever since that night she had been watching Hermione for any indication that she believed that night was real, if she was looking for or already knew who had been there with her. Everything seemed normal to Pansy so she decided that she was in the clear.

That was until prefect rounds with Hermione on that third night. Everything went as well as a Slytherin doing rounds with a Gryffindor could go. Hermione was bossy and Pansy was snide in return.

They were just about done with rounds when Hermione suddenly grabbed Pansy and shoved her against the wall, pinning her in the process.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Granger?" Pansy nearly shrieked.

Hermione just stared at her for a moment before saying, "It was you."

"What?" Pansy hissed, not liking the situation at all.

"A few nights ago, when I was tied up and blindfolded. You were there."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. I know you were there from the way you react when I do this," Hermione said before dragging her nails lightly along Pansy's neck, where her bite mark was concealed. Pansy shuddered at the feel of Hermione's nails grazing her hyper-sensitive bruise.

'How?' she wanted to ask but all that came out was a hiss as Hermione scratched her neck again, this time smiling.

"I know," Hermione began as she grabbed Pansy's hand, "because you're reacting the same way I would if you did this." she said as she guided Pansy's hand underneath her skirt and against her right inner thigh. She shuddered as Pansy brushed her fingers against her thigh.

Hermione's grip tightened on her shoulders. "That night, I thought that you might prevent me from figuring out who you were so I cast a sensitivity spell. It wasn't long before I figured out that it was you."

A smile crept onto Pansy's lips. "Bloody know-it-all." she whispered before dragging her nails across Hermione's tender flesh.

Hermione made a sound between a sigh and a moan. She stayed quiet for a moment before saying in a soft voice, "You know, that night that you, when we," she paused for a moment and Pansy wondered where her boldness had gone.

"That night..." Hermione continued, "From the first moment you kissed me to the last, I felt as if we had done those things, been together like that a thousand times before and," she paused again, this time blushing slightly, "and if you're interested, I would like to do it...to be with you a thousand times more." Her eyes met Pansy's.

Instead of saying that she felt the same way, Pansy smirked and said, "You're such a Gryffindor," before pulling her into a soft kiss.

End

A/N:Thank you to Dove for helping me out and fixing my many many mistakes so that the readers could have a better reading experience. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.


End file.
